Brûler
by Alyson Devlin
Summary: La descente de Sirius vers la folie, en treize étapes. [Traduction d'une fanfiction de cupidpaintedblind]


**Titre :** Brûler (ou comment perdre l'esprit en treize étapes)

**Auteur :** cupid-painted-blind

**Traductrice :** Alyson Devlin

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drama, tragedy

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Quant à l'histoire, elle est l'entière propriété de son auteur, cupid-painted-blind. Je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

_XIII_

Il a tendance à penser qu'il est en permanence au bord du gouffre. C'est comme être sur une falaise et regarder au-dessus de ce bord d'où les autres sont déjà tombés, en tant que la seule personne raisonnable à ne pas avoir suivi le même chemin. C'est comme être échoué en mer et mourir de soif. Il y a de l'eau partout mais elle est inaccessible. Là, il y a des réponses partout mais aucune d'elle n'est assez satisfaisante.

Il croit secrètement qu'il est meilleur que Regulus, l'enfant parfait, que ses parents aiment plus que lui. Regulus gobe leur histoire comme le devrait un bon petit garçon. Sirius est un rebelle mais il ne sait même pas ce pourquoi il combat réellement et il ne le saura jamais. C'est combattre pour le plaisir de combattre, parce que personne d'autre ne le fera et qu'il a l'habitude d'agir ainsi. C'est tombé sur lui, Sirius, le marginal, l'enfant non désiré, pour le leur crier au visage, comme s'ils allaient écouter leur fils quand ils n'écoutent pas le reste du monde. Il est plus facile de les ignorer, bien qu'ils lui disent constamment de la fermer. Il n'a pas le choix. Andromeda pense que la façon dont ils le traitent est horrible mais qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? Ce sont ses parents. Que ce soit de l'amour ou de la haine, il les aura sur le dos non ?

Il feint parfois qu'il est le roi du manoir, audacieux et sanguinaire, un peu comme Vlad l'Empaleur qui détruit tout sur son passage, cruel et tyrannique, parce que c'est plus facile que de rester dans l'ombre à tenter de comprendre ses pensées qui changent sans arrêt. Sa mère pense qu'il a un tempérament trop rêveur et que les rôles qu'il se donne l'encouragent dans cette voie. Elle pense qu'il est fou. Lui pense qu'il n'y a aucun mal à l'être. Ces gens-là s'amusent toujours plus que les autres.

Il se sent comme un canon perdu, comme une bombe incendiaire en attente de décoller et d'attaquer l'ennemi le plus proche, que ce soit sa mère, son père, Regulus où tous leurs absurdes amis sang purs à qui ils ne le mentionnent pas parce qu'il gêne. C'est horrible d'être une source d'embarras pour ses parents mais ce serait bien pire s'ils tenaient à lui comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Quand il est ignoré, ils ne s'attendent pas à grand-chose de sa part et il peut ainsi faire ce qu'il veut. Regulus ne dispose jamais d'un seul moment de paix. Il aime faire rentrer cette idée dans la tête de son frère. Andromeda dit qu'il fait ça pour que sa situation lui paraisse moins amère. Lui trouve ça amusant.

Mais rien ne change le fait qu'il souffre quand ils disent à leurs amis que Sirius est juste la cinquième roue du carrosse.

_XII_

Ses yeux brûlent la première fois qu'Andromeda part pour Poudlard. Elle a été sa meilleure amie, et la seule à le supporter au cours de sa petite rébellion. Ils ne l'aiment pas beaucoup plus que lui mais à la fin, Andromeda entre dans leur jeu. Elle lui dit qu'il devrait attendre le moment où il sera diplômé et qu'il aura grandi et qu'ensuite, il pourra se rebeller. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop risqué de s'opposer à eux. Il va trop loin. Sa voix cache quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaît pas mais qui sonne comme un avertissement. Avertissement dont il sait qu'il ne tiendra jamais compte, comme il le ferait pour un problème sans gravité.

C'est sa façon d'être. Il croît qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui donne un bon conseil, il doit immédiatement faire le contraire. Car qu'est-ce que le Bien si on ne fait jamais d'erreurs ? Ses yeux brûlent la première fois qu'Andromeda le laisse seul avec ses parents, son frère chéri et l'odieuse petite sœur de celle-ci, qui s'habille comme une poupée et prend des cours de danse avec un professeur particulier. Pendant un moment, il la hait mais ensuite, elle ne fait plus que lui manquer.

Andromeda lui donnait toujours des sucreries quand les autres ne regardaient pas et lui apprenait le bel art de ne manger aucun légume et de quitter la table sans l'avoir fait. Elle lui racontait des histoires pour l'aider à s'endormir, de glorieuses histoires d'elfes, de guerres et de « bons gars qui gagnent toujours », narrant, gesticulant et mimant les scènes, et donnant différentes voix à chaque personnages. Andromeda était la seule qui lui apportait sa soupe quand il était malade et elle savait toujours comment obliger Kreattur à lui donner un peu de nourriture supplémentaire.

Il se rapproche un peu plus du bord sans elle pour le calmer, et il commence à se demander si aucun autre enfant ne se sent, comme lui, aller droit vers la folie.

_XI_

« Veux-tu voir ce que Mère m'a acheté ? »

Son frère, le visage rougi par le froid, entre en portant un long paquet. Son coeur lui fait mal quand il le voit. Sa mère ne lui a jamais acheté quelque chose comme ça, mais Regulus, le parfait Regulus, obtient toujours les meilleures choses. Lui a juste eu de bonnes choses parce qu'il va aller à l'école et que sa mère ne veut pas que les Black donne une mauvaise image d'eux-mêmes à Poudlard.

« Non, mais tu vas me le montrer de toute façon »

Il est cruel mais il n'y prête pas attention. Même pas un peu. Regulus ne semble pas le remarquer. Il parle de quatre-vingt mille kilomètres en une heure (1), d'une voix surexcitée et énergique, et Sirius ne l'a jamais autant haï qu'en cet instant.

« C'est un Comète 200 ! Le tout nouveau modèle ! »

Il voulait ce balai.

« Génial. Maintenant tu peux t'écraser au sol et mourir comme un vrai joueur de Quidditch »

Peut-être que s'il est aussi caustique, Regulus abandonnera et le laissera bouder en paix. Mais le visage de son frère se décompose et il réalise soudain que Regulus veut juste lui faire plaisir. Il a succombé au désir de détruire son optimisme parce que Regulus obtient tout et cela le heurte de plus en plus.

« Je te laisserai voler avec »

La voix de Regulus sonne naïvement et cela le rend encore plus en colère.

« Je ne veux pas voler sur ton stupide balai, Regulus. C'est le tien, tu joues avec »

C'est la première fois où il peut se rappeler son besoin d'en finir avec la vie. Cela devient si insignifiant plus tard qu'il apprend à l'ignorer.

_X_

Andromeda est une Serpentard quand elle revient, et ce n'est plus le temps des contes de fées.

_IX_

Sa lettre arrive par la poste, écrite à l'encre émeraude et il pense : _Pour une fois, je suis meilleur que Regulus,_ parce que celui-ci va rester à la maison pendant qu'il ira à Poudlard. Il est prêt à s'éloigner de sa famille, peut-être à aller dans une maison différente de Serpentard, et peut-être qu'il arrêtera de se sentir constamment au bord de cette falaise. Peut-être que ce sera juste une chute libre, mais c'est mieux que de chanceler et de rester au bord. Rien n'est mieux que de se sentir sur le point d'exploser à chaque seconde.

Il jette la lettre à la face de son frère, se remémorant amèrement toutes les choses que ce dernier a obtenu contrairement à lui. Regulus se met en colère et Bellatrix vient à son secours.

« Quel est le problème ? Dans deux ans, Regulus ira aussi à Poudlard. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de spécial »

Il hait à nouveau Regulus. Il hait son innocente naïveté. Il le hait d'être heureux alors qu'il gobe les bêtises de la famille. Il hait la façon dont tout le monde l'adore. Il hait tout ce qui se rapporte à son frère. Il veut le frapper, frapper son visage, détruire tout ce qui en fait le garçon en or de la famille, le fils parfait.

Il garde cela pour lui et s'efforce de sourire.

« Ouais mais après, je serai une légende et Regulus ne pourra jamais sortir de l'ombre du grand Sirius ! » crie-t-il en jetant la lettre dans les airs

Bella roules des yeux mais Regulus rit.

« Je serai moi-même le grand Regulus et c'est toi qui sera dans mon ombre ! »

Regulus trouve ça drôle mais ça fait chier Sirius.

_VIII_

Il rencontre un dénommé Severus Rogue dans le Poudlard Express et il est immédiatement intimidé. Severus en sait autant que Bellatrix sur la magie et a une attitude maussade assez déroutante, ce qui lui fait croire qu'il doit être en train de penser aux différentes manières de faire sauter le train tout entier, alors qu'il va s'asseoir dans un coin. Pour conmpenser cette impression, il s'assoit le plus loin possible. Quand le chariot de friandises arrive, Sirius achète autant de sucreries qu'il le peut et commence à tourmenter Severus. Pas parce qu'il lui en veut particulièrement mais parce qu'il s'ennuie.

De plus, il a pris le siège à côté de la fenêtre alors qu'il a le nez plongé dans un livre. Lui jeter des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue dans les oreilles lui semble être la punition appropriée. Quand il est à court de Dragées, et bien que Severus n'ait pas encore fait attention à lui, il passe à de gros morceaux de Patacitrouilles, ce qui est vraiment la pire chose que l'on puisse lancer car elles sont aussi collantes que de la glu et qu'elles ne vont probablement pas partir des cheveux de Severus avant des semaines. Plus son camarade l'ignore, plus Sirius se sent mal à l'aise. Et il déteste se sentir ainsi. Ça lui rappelle le canon et la falaise, et il se sent fermement sombrer dans la folie.

Quand il n'a plus de sucreries susceptibles d'êtres lancées – il y a des choses telles que les Chocogrenouilles que l'on ne peut pas jeter à la face d'un ennemi car ce serait tout simplement commettre un crime – il essaie de parler à Severus.

« Alors d'où tu viens ? »

Silence.

« Severus, c'est un nom bizarre. D'où viennent tes parents ? »

Silence.

« Je suppose que tu es sang pur pas vrai ? Ou bien sang mêlé, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des parents moldus »

Silence.

Après ça, il délaisse Severus Rogue et part à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre pour discuter. Il tombe par hasard sur Andromeda qui lui sourit et lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il est couvert de Patacitrouilles. Il ne lui a pas encore pardonné d'être retournée à Poudlard et de l'avoir oublié. Il lui raconte donc qu'il était en train d'en manger. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

« Mais tu détestes les Patacitrouilles » dit-elle alors qu'il part à la recherche d'amis. Il ne répond pas.

_VII_

Le Choixpeau Magique lui dit qu'il serait bien à Serpentard. Il lui répond que s'il le met là-bas, il le déchire en lambeaux. Le Choixpeau dit donc Gryffondor parce que ni un Poufsouffle, ni un Serdaigle ne menaceraient un vieux chapeau. Mais il lui assure que le menacer ainsi c'est agir en véritable Serpentard et que s'il veut échapper à ses origines, ce n'est pas la bonne manière.

Tout le monde se tait quand le Choixpeau dit Gryffondor. Pendant un moment, il n'y a plus que le silence et soudain, Sirius se sent puissant. Par son choix, il rend silencieuse une école entière. Andromeda commence à applaudir, hésitante, et tous les autres la rejoignent mais rapidement et sans enthousiasme.

Ouais, ouais, un Black qui n'est pas à Serpentard. C'est drôle de voir la façon dont les gens le regardent jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que l'on se sent seul quand tout le monde a peur de vous. Severus est réparti à Serpentard et quand Sirius voit Bellatrix l'accueillir en lui présentant un siège, il sait qu'il est sauvé. Ils attendent de lui à ce qu'il soit l'un d'eux comme ce parfait Regulus qui sera certainement réparti à Serpentard parce qu'il agit en lâche et qu'il n'ose pas dépasser les limites de la famille.

Un garçon pâle à face de rat nommé Peter s'assoit à côté de lui et il se demande avec ironie comment un garçon à l'air aussi peu sûr de lui a pu être réparti à Gryffondor, la maison des braves. Il veut l'ignorer mais l'autre veut parler. Il n'a donc pas le choix. Il le surnomme vite le fragile petit Peter et Sirius prétend ne pas voir Bellatrix rire de son choix avec ses amis lorsqu'il quitte le hall.

_VI_

Sirius se trouve être le destinataire de la première farce de James Potter. Agissant avec l'aide d'un camarade de classe réticent, celui-ci place un fil tendu dans le hall, faisant lourdement tomber Sirius la tête la première devant la belle Amanda St-Paul, une élève de septième année. Bien qu'elle l'aide à se relever, Amanda rit et dit à James que c'est une bonne blague. Celui-ci sourit et Sirius souhaite pouvoir le haïr. Mais James est tout ce qu'il s'est imaginé pouvoir être à Poudlard et il n'y a pas de haine possible envers quelqu'un qui suit le même chemin que l'on voulait prendre.

Il dit à Peter qu'ils doivent prendre leur revanche sur leur compagnon de dortoir mais Peter panique et gâche tout. James regarde Sirius en colère qui fulmine dans le hall à cause de la blague ratée, et se tourne ensuite pour observer le gras et peureux Peter courant à toutes jambes en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« C'était une bonne idée, vraiment. Ton ami n'aurait simplement pas du te suivre »

Sirius se bat encore une fois contre le besoin d'en finir avec la vie.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami » crache-t-il, hargneux.

Puis, il tourne les talons et s'en va. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint la Grande Salle qu'il réalise qu'il a pris le mauvais chemin.

James s'assoit à côté de lui en cours le lendemain et l'aide à planifier sa revanche contre Peter. Cela lui semble un peu cruel de lui faire une farce mais il ne peut pas le dire à James, pas alors qu'il veut désespérément se faire accepter et être ami avec James Potter qui est si populaire. Après un moment, il oublie son hésitation et la farce lui semble magnifique. Quand Peter le regarde à travers ses larmes, il ressent le besoin de se justifier. Il aimerait dire qu'il regrette mais il ne le fait pas.

Ils acceptent Peter dans leur groupe après ça parce que James se sent mal de lui avoir fait une blague, et il devient leur guetteur bien qu'il ne soit pas très fiable. Sirius n'aime pas du tout Peter.

_V_

Sa mère refuse de reconnaître que c'est un Gryffondor et fait comme s'il était invisible pendant tout l'été, ainsi qu'à chaque été suivant. Le bord se rapproche un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle fait comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

_IV_

Quand il obtient ses neuf BUSE avec brio, fier de son Optimal en Métamorphose, sa mère y jette un œil et fait un signe de tête. Son père sourit et dit que c'est convenable. Regulus lui lance un regard furieux. Il veut qu'Andromeda soit là pour voir ses BUSE mais elle ne fait plus partie de la famille. Il lui envoie une lettre mais ce n'est plus la même chose.

Il se promène avec ses amis sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tuer le temps, quand Andromeda surgit de nulle part, visiblement enceinte, et le serre dans ses bras. Elle s'enthousiasme pour ses neuf BUSE et lui dit combien elle est fière de son petit cousin préféré. Remus lui sourit, James ricane à la vue de Sirius dans les bras d'une femme enceinte de huit mois en train de l'étreindre à l'écraser, mais Sirius n'y fait pas attention.

Andromeda est fière de lui et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. C'est comme s'il pouvait oublier combien il est de plus en plus sur le point d'exploser parce qu'elle pense qu'il a fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle rejoint le groupe et lui parle du bébé. C'est une fille, dit-elle, et elle sera très belle. James dit que si elle ressemble à sa mère, elle fera s'arrêter tous les jeunes sorciers sur leur chemin. Andromeda rayonne. Sirius ne lui dit pas que James dit ça à chaque femme enceinte qui veut une fille. Cela ne lui semble pas nécessaire.

Il rentre à la maison et voit Regulus, arborant une nouvelle baguette magique parce que l'ancienne était usée. Il voit rouge pendant un moment mais arrive à se contrôler avec peine. Cela lui prend quelques secondes alors qu'il se tient dans le vestibule, le regard vide, avant d'être sûr qu'il n'attaquera pas son frère s'il se déplace.

Il se sent comme une bombe à retardement. Il ne sait simplement pas quand il va exploser.

_III_

Quand il claque la porte et fugue avec ses bagages, quand il les quitte, eux et leur favoritisme de sang pur, il les supplie silencieusement de le suivre. Il parcoure la rue, priant pour qu'ils lui courent après en criant après leur fils aîné et en le suppliant de revenir dans leur famille, priant pour qu'ils l'aiment vraiment comme le devraient des parents.

Ils ne le suivent pas. Il ne pleure pas quand James ouvre la porte car son ami ne doit pas savoir ça. Il prend la chambre d'ami et donne un coup dans sa malle parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire un trou dans le mur de la maison de son meilleur ami. Il regarde les cieux tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard, priant pour apercevoir un hibou de sa famille lui disant qu'ils veulent qu'il revienne. Mais rien ne vient. Avant qu'il ne monte dans le train, l'envie d'en finir revient et il les hait tous plus que jamais, même Andromeda et sa jolie fille.

Il va plus loin que d'habitude, si loin que même James ne le suit pas. Etant donné qu'il ne connaît rien à la survie, il se jette lui-même dans la gueule du loup et commence à tourmenter Rogue. Il devient tel un mort-vivant et part si loin dans les ténèbres qu'il a perdu tout espoir de retour. S'éloigner du bord et revenir sur ses pas n'est pas une option.

C'est Remus qui, aux alentours de Noël, lui flanque une gifle et lui demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. Sirius voit rouge à nouveau mais cette fois, il ne s'arrête pas. Il lui donne un coup de poing qui atterrit directement sur sa mâchoire. Son ami a l'air choqué et commence à lui rendre les coups. James et Peter ont besoin de s'y mettre à deux pour l'arracher à Lunard, très en colère, qui a le visage ensanglanté et couvert de bleus. Sirius ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état, même quand il est sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Remus lui dit quelque chose empli de venin mais Sirius ne se rappelle pas quoi. Quand ils reviennent après les vacances de Noël, ils font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_II_

Quand Harry est né – Harry qui est l'unique fils de son meilleur ami parce que personne n'oserait épouser un homme aussi versatile que Sirius – il est l'un des premiers à le tenir. Après James et Lily, c'est Sirius qui berce l'enfant dans ses bras. Il sourit à son filleul et prie silencieusement qu'il soit comme sa mère car les gens comme Lily vivent plus longtemps.

Harry, comme Nymphadora, lui rappelle que le monde est train de le laisser derrière. Alors que chacun part se marier, a des enfants et devient sérieux, il combat encore contre la folie et ne veut pas voir sa santé mentale s'éclipser peu à peu. Il ne veut pas devenir fou. Cela semble plus effrayant quand ça se produit que quand il l'imagine se produire. Personne ne le voit mais lui, si. Ils pensent tous qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il est Sirius et que Sirius a toujours fait comme ça mais ils ne voient pas le désespoir sur son visage.

Sauf Remus. Remus est le seul qui le regarde réellement dans les yeux et lui demande si tout va bien. Sirius se moque de lui et lui assure que oui. Lunard ne paraît pas convaincu.

Il le hait pour ça plus tard, et c'est pourquoi il leur dit que Remus est l'espion.

_I_

La bombe explose à Halloween. Il sombre. Le lien ténu avec sa santé mentale s'est rompu en un instant. Il aurait pu supporter de perdre son meilleur ami mais les faits montrent que c'est de sa faute. C'est plus à cause de lui que de Peter parce qu'il était prêt à être comme en première année quand il a laissé Peter s'asseoir avec lui à table – c'est ce qui a tout déclenché.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait quand il le poursuit dans les rues du Londres moldu. Il n'a pas de plan, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit maintenant faire. Il sait juste qu'il a toujours haï Peter et il est, pour une raison ou pour une autre, plus fâché par le fait que celui-ci l'ait abandonné quand il essayait de lui faire une farce que par le fait qu'il ait tué James. Pour certaines raisons, les anciennes blessures le blessent plus que les nouvelles. Il n'a pas de plan. Peter le sait et l'utilise à son avantage.

Il rit quand la poussière se dissipe parce qu'il touche le fond et que c'est bien pire que tout ce qu'il n'a jamais imaginé, pire que tous ses cauchemars. Il rit parce que s'il ne le fait pas, il va pleurer et qu'un Black ne pleure jamais. Il rit parce qu'il est comme sa famille.

Alors qu'ils l'emmènent en direction d'Azkaban, il pense que c'est probablement une bonne chose que Dumbledore s'occupe du petit Harry. Aucun petit garçon ne veut d'un fou pour parrain.

* * *

(1) Ceci est une exagération de la part de Regulus, due à son état d'excitation face à son nouveau balai. 


End file.
